Criminal
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Summary and Disclaimer are in fanfic.


**_Hi just a fanfic I wrote when I was bored, tired, hungry, and wanting to kill something so if it sucks that's why._**

**_Silver: Um why am I appearing in more of the Author notes?_**

**_Because I want you do to something for me._**

**_Silver: What's that?_**

**_I want you to make sure no one except any of my OCs or Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Maria, Blaze, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal and all of your friends that are in this house inside of this room._**

**_Silver: Why?_**

**_Let's just say the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't happy about me killing Peach so they have sent Mario, Luigi, Bowser to kill me so your my bodyguard._**

**_Silver: *sweat drop* Why couldn't you have picked Shadow? Or Sonic? or one of your OCs?_**

**_Because a friend (The same one who wants me to write the ShadAmy fanfic which she used to be a SonAmy fan and a anti-ShadAmy fan but something happened and now she's kinda like me just ShadAmy's her's favorite and SonAmy's one of her now most hated couples and I'm going to do that ShadAmy fanfic for her I just need to write it.) is a fan of yours Silver and she requested that I do something nice to you so this is the only thing I could think of._**

**_Silver: Really?_**

**_Yes and if it wasn't for that friend of mine Jade would be here instead out there with that idiot._**

**_Silver: Um..._**

**_Do the Disclaimer._**

**_Silver: SonAmyfan13 owns nothing._**

**_Okay here's the Summary It's Sonadow (Yes but it's a bit different and it's going to be a prequel to a story I'm going to write after I finish Hero v2, Black Demon and White Angel, Dark Shadows and Pink Roses, and Sacred Emeralds (Both versions) and that's when I'm going to write the next one) (Okay here's the real Summary) A young Police officer named Sonic, her and her friends are also Police officers and they are tracking a killer that had also killed Sonic's parents who were Police officers as well although they've been tracking this killer for years but Sonic's parents were only the beginning..._**

**_Sonic is a Cop and Shadow's a killer hmm... I should talk to my friend more often since she gave me the idea._**

**_Here is Criminal also rated for blood, gore, and suggested character death._**

* * *

*Sonic's POV*

Finally we found him. That monster who took it all away from me. I pulled my gun from my holster and got it ready and nodded towards my partner whose name is Knuckles and he kicked in the door and there tied to the chair was Knuckles' now ex-girlfriend Tikal with a cut from her neck down and her eyes were both ripped out "NO TIKAL!" I didn't even try to hush him as he ran over to her screaming her name. I walked over to him with my gun ready in case we saw that monster I put one of my hands on his shoulder "I'm sorry Knuckles it was my f-" "No don't blame yourself Tikal wanted to help us get rid of that monster it's not your fault it's mine for letting her come." "Actually it's neither of your faults she said so and she died." said a dark voice me and Knuckles whipped around with our guns ready to shoot when we saw a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, arms, and ankles. He smiled. Was this him?"Who are you?" I asked him "Some call me the Angel of Death, Prince of Death, Prince of the Night, but the one I prefer is Shadow." "Did you do this to Tikal!?" Knuckles asked in anger Shadow then had a sick smile on his face "Indeed I did I'm also the killer you" he points at me before finishing "and your friends have been hunting for years." I got my gun ready to fire "Then you'll come willingly."

He smiled again as if it was some game "And if I don't go willingly?" "I'll shoot you." he laughed "You?! Shoot me?" he kept laughing "I mean it!" I yelled at him he smiled again "You're the only cop that hasn't screamed or run away in terror by now." "You've killed Cops too!?" "Yes you know what happened to your old partner? I killed her." Knuckles flew at him with his fist raised in the air for a punch "YOU MONSTER!" Shadow grabbed Knuckles' wrist twisted it and it broke "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Knuckles screamed in pain as his wrist broke. Shadow grabbed Knuckles' gun before either of us could react and he shot Knuckles in the legs "NO!" I screamed and I dropped my gun "Big mistake." then the next second I know I'm pinned against a wall by my wrists with my back against _his _body. I could feel his breath against my neck and for the first time in my life since I met Knuckles, Rouge, and Tikal and my other friends I felt fear. "W-w-what do you want with me?" I stuttered out I knew Knuckles was still alive watching for I could hear his whimpers of pain. "I'll make you a deal." "What is it?" "You come with me I let your red friend over there live and I let the real Tikal go with him." Wait real Tikal? "What do you mean you sick monster?" I was turned around I was still pinned by my wrists but by one hand the other slammed into my stomach "I mean that that Tikal over there is a clone I made knowing that your red friend would react that way so I could make so I could do whatever I wanted to you." my eyes widened "Now if you wish for both Knuckles and Tikal and your other friends to live you will come with me and no one will ever hear from you or me again." I looked at Knuckles he was shaking his head no the look in his eyes said He'll kill us anyway. "If you wondering if I'm lying. I'm not. I may be a killer but I'm not a liar Sonic." I looked into his eyes in surprise then I looked back at Knuckles and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' "Yes I'll do it.".

Shadow smiled "Follow me." "Wait." "What?" "What about Knuckles?" "Once I make sure you're not going to run off I'll take him and Tikal back to your friends." I looked at Knuckles "You betrayed us Sonic." I was hurt by what Knuckles had just said "But-" "No buts Sonic you betrayed us." Shadow growled "She isn't betraying you Echidna she's making sure you live." "No she isn't your going to kill us anyway." Shadow growled "Um could you take me to that place so you can make sure I won't run off?" I say quickly Shadow nods and grabs my hand which he doesn't grab it roughly or hurtfully but instead he grabs it gently and pulls me to a door he types in a code but he types it in too fast for me to see. We enter the room (Not gonna go into much detail just picture a room with everything either black or red) he tells me to go to sleep I lay down on the bed and close my eyes praying I didn't just make the biggest mistake of my life.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

I walk back into the room where The Echidna and his girlfriend's clone and he's laying on the ground glaring at me I give him a creepy smile "What you gonna kill me?" "No." I walk over to a wall there's a secret panel there. I open it and there's a button there I push it and a section of the wall opens up there's the real Tikal she sees Knuckles "Knuckles!" she ran over to him and used her powers to heal him and her powers even healed his broken wrist "Knuckles why did you come alone." "I didn't Sonic came with me but..." Tikal glares at me "What did you do to her?" "I made her a deal and she took it so go back to your friends before I break that deal." I glare back at her "Knuckles?" "I'll tell you everything when we're back with the others." Knuckles turned towards me "I will free Sonic from you, you monster!" him and Tikal left.

I walked back to my room where Sonic was knowing I'd have to move everything to one of my other hide-outs. As I entered my room there was a sleeping Sonic on my bed I smiled softly and walked over to my chest and opened it and pulled out one of the Chaos Emeralds that I kept in there (None of Sonic's friends know of the Chaos Emeralds but Shadow does) "Chaos Control." then suddenly I was standing in a different room but with the same colors and Sonic was still asleep. I put the Chaos Emerald back inside of my chest with the others then I walked over to my bed and climbed into it with Sonic "Good-night my Angel." I whispered before I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Here it is._**

**_Silver: *holding the door shut*_**

**_Silver what is it?_**

**_Silver: It's Mario! Luigi! Bowser! their at the door! *holding the door shut*_**

**_..._**

**_Silver: Help!_**

**_*pulls out a phone and pushes a button on it* Silver step away from the door._**

**_Silver: But they'll break thru then?!_**

**_Just move away from the door._**

**_Silver: *moves away from door*_**

**_..._**

**_Silver: The banging everything it stopped why?_**

**_Because._**

**_Silver: Okay?_**

**_Anyway please Review and tell me what a ya think and if I should just do the story that this is a prequel to before or after I finish the fanfics listed before._**

**_Silver: PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
